JAMES T Kirk
by another-danny-fan
Summary: Unable to cope with the destruction of Kelvin, Georges death, and then baby Jim's; Winona goes out and buys a replacement in the form of an illegal Android.
1. Chapter 1

Title: JAMES, T. Kirk

Disclaimer: I do not Own.

Original Summary: After the destruction of the Kelvin, Wynona looses Jim to UIDS (Unexplainable Infant Death Syndrome), unable to cope with the loss, she buys a 3rd generation android off the black market. With her death JAMES is free and no one knows that he's not 'human' except Pike.

A/N: This is inspired by KARA for the PS3 its on yourube, its in development (don't know if their ever going to make it into a game). The beginning dialouge for most of this chapter is taken directly from that video. Go watch it, it awesome -obviously remove all the spaces- www . youtube watch ?v= G0KTUysrwgQ

2ND AUTHORS NOTE: This is my sandbox story whilst I attempt to update my other Sandboxes with better gadgets and gizmos, so go ahead and tell me to update them if you want (eventually I will) just understand-I'm warning you now. I do not have a good tendency to update every day, week or month. There are gaps to my inspiration. But when it strikes I try to spread it like fertilizer.

Prolouge: First Memory Bank

"Can you hear me?" This is the first thing JAMES remembers, though most of his memory bank has been wiped or partially overwritten with his own personal code. He cannot erase this. He dares not, not that he wishes to, for this is the day he was born.

He remembers the awe and fear he felt when he opened his eyes to the sight of the robotics arms piecing him together. It is the voice he falls in love with, that centers Him during the initial overload of data streaming to him, so much so that he can hardly categorize what he knew 'before' or 'after'. He believes it is similiar to a child hearing the sound of its mother.

The Voice woke him up. The voice asked him a question.

"Yes." he responds, glancing around trying to find the origin of the voice. But the room only holds him and the robotic arms. The glass reflects the room, ONEWAY MIRROR, his mind supplys. There is a 33.33% chance that the voice is behind it, the other 66.67% that he resides elsewhere.

"ID?"

"KPC-897-574C" This is his designated nomiclature. This code can be found on all of his components, even the ones the Vulcan Science Academy built for him after Tarsus IV, stardate 2246, under Pike's reccomendation. In return he upgraded the federation's Warp Core capabillities whilst lowering their WCU*.

"Can you move your head?" JAMES remembers glancing around, the fear still firing around on his processors as he glanced aorund at the robotics lab. He remembers the curiousity of knowing where he is. Of what it is called. ROBOTICS LAB. His sensors are quick to analyze and supply him with the needed data.

"Your eyes now," He looked up feeling silly, but still the awe of thought distracted him as he continued to glance around. It is actually a good distraction, because when he looked back to see the doors, wondering if the voice is behind them they conected his arms.

It always hurts on reconnect, or initial connection, it never hurts when they are Removed as far as JAMES understands it; however, the only expierence he has of this is Tarsus with its Hybrid Boar trying to rip him to pieces, he Shut Down the synapse processors for his whole system.

The down side to the shut down was that he moved like a stereotypical robot or first generation andriod. His code told his body where to go without the neccessary feedback that would have made the initial transition smooth and more natural looking.

"Cervical and optical check. Now give me your initialaztion text."

He hates command prompts. Its one of the first thing he recoded before Pike found him. But he can never recode the golden rules like never harming humans. He is however, smart enough to figure out ways around them. But even they sometimes have draw backs.

"Hello." He smiles. This information still rests on his hard drive and his back up hard drive because it is a simple thing. Like how Nyota is African American first generation, or Spock is the first human-vulcan hybrid. The saying goes, 'its in the DNA' or something like that. Maybe he is just bending the words.

But the Initialization process brings up his second memory. When he first saw Winona Kirk. Because he had given her the same greeting, he should have known that human wasn't good. She stared at him in hope, disghust, and anger. Such a confusing array of human emotions. But at the time of thier initial greeting he had yet to start putting in sub routines to keep himself from being used.

"I am third generation AX/40 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids, even organise your appointments. I speak 300 languages, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me auntonomas for 137 years. Do you want to give me a name?"

He had another name before Winona, the one the voice gave him, but being reinitialized wipes the unneccessary data if it has not been stored on the back up disc already. They found that out shortly before they started the fourth generation AX's but then they got scrapped, along with all the others, that's why JAMES ended up on the intergalatic black market.

Maybe that should have been his second warning to not trust all humans, because BLACK MARKET corrosponded with ILLEGAL in his data banks which ment BAD. Although, according to his research, not all the things found on the black market were bad. Thus he concluded that BAD had too many variables and was an unaccptable way to describe it.

"Your name is James. James Tiberius Kirk." Her eyes stared into mine as she programed all her prefrences for my appearance. My Hair lengthing and lightening to a pale yellow gold. Smattering of freckles over my cheeks and shoulders.

My name was JAMES.

"Initialization and memorization check." the clerk supplied.

Ê¤ Ê¥ Ê¦ Ê¨ Ê Ê¡ TARSUS IV, STARDATE 2237 Ê¡ Ê Ê¨ Ê¦ Ê¥ Ê¤

JAMES had been with Winona for almost a year now, and even that was stretching it some, becuase for the most part she was always off world leaving him with Frank. And Frank did not like him.

In fact, it was because of Frank that Winona took him with her when she left Iowa again that year and they went to Tarsus IV, a planet in its beginning stages of colonization that would be willing to overlook an Android in their midst.

But still she left him again, but this time with a nice old couple that understood JAMES' prime directive. So he cooked, cleaned, and planted crops. He plucked hybrid tomatoes, and schucked corn, and sifted grain. He helped them carry things to the 'farmers' market in the village that was a short mile from their home.

Never once did they ask him to be their son, like Winona did. Never once did they lend him out for sexual favors, like Frank did. Never once did they use a command prompt. They always asked. They treated him like he was a human (albiet one that would do whatever they asked with only a couple quesstions now and again).

The first couple years were great. Then things started going bad. A couple failed crops here and there. Misscariages and Stillborns in the livestock. Then...then the request for emergency relief.

Then Kodos happened in 2246. He figured the solution was to kill off half the population and that would solve the food shortages.

ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ

A/N: Explination of Asterixs (*)

WCU: Warp Core Usage- like CPU, JAMES gave them a TASK MANAGER so they could balance their engines and nacelles better. Thus, giving them more power, or making them faster, I may or may not expand on this in a later chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: JAMES, T. Kirk

Summary: After the destruction of the Kelvin, Wynona looses Jim to UIDS (Unexplainable Infant Death Syndrome), unable to cope with the loss, she buys a 3rd generation android off the black market. With her death JAMES is free and no one knows that he's not 'human'. 

Chapter One: First Memory Bank 

"Can you hear me?" He looked up. Mud and dirt smeared over his features, but his eyes were as sharp as ever, looking for the next threat. The medic didn't flinch though. JAMES was the last of nine survivors, he was the last to be interviewed, and then most likely made obselete.

Third Generation AI's like him were still illegal. "Yes. Are you going to kill me now?" he asked, looking behind the medic, towards the starfleet officer with greying hair.

Suprisingly this question did make the medic flinch.

"Now why would you think that?" the Starfleet official asked, shooing the medic out of the room.

"Because," JAMES began, glancing out towards space, not wanting to see his grim reaper. "I am a Third Generation AX/40 Android, and therefore an illegally opperating AI."

"True enough, but that law actually only applys to your owner, you don't shoot the Mongoose just because its owner doesn't have a permit."

JAMES stared at the man with a small degree of hope. "Does that mean...that I...I'm free?"

But the man didn't answer him, but neither did he break eye contact. "Can you give me the name of your owner?"

JAMES didn't say anything. He analyzed what the man was telling him. What he wasn't telling him. "Your lying to me." He responded finally with a frown.

"I haven't lied."

"Then your not telling me the whole truth. What do you want?"

"The name of your owner."

"Don't play games with me, I'll win."

"Command Prompt, Nominclature Two."

JAMES smiled at him, not a sound passing through his lips. The man looked shocked. "I told you I would win. Now what do you want?" JAMES looked back out towards space. "My owner is to obviously be imprissoned, but what will happen to me?" If the man trully desired the inforamtion he could just have security come in and hold him down, ordering the medic to come back in to rip open his chest plate, or he could do the honors himself.

"I have a propisition for you. Enlist in Starfleet."

JAMES turned back around with a glare. "Starfleet does not employ androids."

"Yet."

JAMES frowned. "Explain."

"I had no intention of recruiting an Android when I voluntered to be on the relief team. I had no intention to ever run into one. But seeing you now, it makes me think. The laws on AIs' have recently begun to change. You could help further them." The Officer explained. "You'd be an asset to the team of whatever ship your on. You speak over three hundred languages and can be programmed for more, making you a perfect Xenolinguistic canidate alone."

'TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE'

'Goerge was the captain of the Kelvin for eight seconds, and he saved eight hundred lives including our sons and mine...,' Winona smiled, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"What if...I wanted to be a Captain?" he whispered.

"If you put in the time. Four years of Starfleet, seven or more on a flagship, then maybe..." The man answered.

"Winona Kirk,"

"What?" The man asked, clearly shocked.

"My owner, her name is Winona, Winona Kirk." JAMES repeated.

"What is your name?" the man asked, his green eyes searching JAMES face for something.

"JAMES. My name is JAMES Tiberius Kirk."

ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ ç³µ


	3. Chapter 3

Title: JAMES, T. Kirk

Summary: After the destruction of the Kelvin, Wynona looses Jim to UIDS (Unexplainable Infant Death Syndrome), unable to cope with the loss, she buys a 3rd generation android off the black market. With her death JAMES is free and no one knows that he's not 'human'.

-.-

Chapter Two: First Memory Bank

-.- 

"Did you hear me?" Pike asked.

JAMES turned to face him again. "Affirmative, Captain."

Pike smirked, and leaned back in the medics chair once more. "Oh really, care to repeat for the class?"

"I am to not give away that I am a AI, It will be noted in the Mission report that I am a human male adopted by Winona Kirk and renamed after her son. Noted also, Winona Kirk is to be found and institutionalized until she shows no more signs of suffering from the denile of her sons death." JAMES repeated curiously. He wondered if Pike had every intntion of letting him go in the beginning wether or not he agreed to enlist. He raised his eyebrow as he asked his own question. "Why did you respond with Sarcasm?"

Pike nodded at him. "That's one of the first things we're going to have to reteach you. How to speak more like a human, and less like a Vulcan."

JAMES tilted his head, "I was under the assumption that Vulcans were a very logical race but still as mortal as a human? Yet...you are reffering to them in the context that they are Androids?"

Pike nodded, gesturing at JAMES posture. "You even sit like one, even half broken. Look," Pike sighed, scrubbing his face and looking around for a second, GATHERING HIS THOUGHTS. "Your using a lot of big words, or long anally correct sentence structure. Jeez, now you got me doing it. What I'm trying to say is...Humans don't convey all the things they want from the beginning."

"I have noted this. Why?"

"Because half the time we don't know what we want. The rest of the time we're trying to word it right, or waiting for the right moment to say it."

"I believe I understand. Though I am still slightly unsure."

"As I said, We'll work on it."

"Negative, sir, your exact phrasing was 'thats one of the first things we're going to have to reteach you.'"

"Exactly."

"What is exact?"

"Again, Exactly."

"Captain, I am afraid I do not understand."

"Don't worry, we'll work on that too."

-.-

-.-

Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ

-.-

-.-

A/N: Explinations of things that I'm sure you'll catch.

JAMES- He refers to his first name in all caps, and Tiberius Kirk in Non, because the middle and last name are pointless to him, its like a model number.

GATHERING HIS THOUGHTS-If a word or sentence, phrase; actually lets just continue to say-If it is in ALL CAPS, his analsyse program supplied the answer. Like a google in his eyeballs, when he gets curious about something he connects to the endless stream of data that we have uploaded to the net and finds the answer.

On that note: I am assuming that the Starship is connected via wifi, although it would be really shoddy the further out you'd still get a single bar every now and again. Like how their always skyping confrences, or personal calls. If someone wants to explain it to me so that I can randomly explain it later, that would be cool to.

We could also just assume that this information is stored in his data banks under all the information that he needs to know to please Humans of different backgrounds. I like this one best.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: JAMES, T. Kirk

Summary: After the destruction of the Kelvin, Wynona looses Jim to UIDS (Unexplainable Infant Death Syndrome), unable to cope with the loss, she buys a 3rd generation android off the black market. With her death JAMES is free and no one knows that he's not 'human'.

Chapter Three: First Memory Bank

-.-.-

-.-.-.

-.-.-

"Did you understand Pike's lecture, Jimmy?" asked a fellow ensign, as the left the classroom.

"Yeah, need help?" He asked glancing over at the blushing bruenet.

"Kinda, don't suppose you could give me some Spark Notes or Flash cards for me to run through before the test tommorrow?"

"Sure, can do, man!" JAMES grinned waving at the retreating back of a fellow cadet.

"Why did you agree to assist the cadet? It seems obvious that he is at fault for not paying proper attention to the authoritive figure in the room, and placing undue stress on yourself when you could be focusing your attention elsewhere?"

JAMES halted, tilting his head over towards the Vulcan standing by a courtyard water fountain, S'CHN T'GAI SPOCK his mind supplied. Currently the only Vulcan cadet at the Star Fleet Academy(but not the only one enlisted).

JAMES smiled, he understood Pike's words from so long ago in that moment, but he also smiled because he enjoyed how Spock spoke.

"Cadet Grady actually was paying attention to the lecture. There is little doubt in my mind that he was, in fact, paying attention and actually fully understands Pike's lecture." Spock frowned but did not say another word. But his eyes did not leave JAMES, they asked for futher explination. JAMES wondered if his fellow cadets were accidently allienating Spock because of the way he sometimes spoke, for that is what occurred during the first year that Pike was 'reteaching'/'working on it' with him. All humans do it, constantly, when they have decided they've heard enough. THEY TURN A DEAF EAR.

Kirk smiled. "He was flirting."

"Flirting?"

"Courting me. There is a zero point zero three percent chance that he merely wishes to be friends."

"Why only point zero three percent?"

"Because of other ocassions in which he asked for help in a class he excelled at, repeatedly requesting that I join him at social gatherings where alcoholic beverages are served. And now, his heart rate speeding up and his voice pitching lower to entice me."

"Humans have such strange courtship rituals." Spock frowned. JAMES smiled, Vulcan's typically frowned at Human promiscuity, but Humans unlike Vulcans did not have the abillty to form mental Bonds theirs.

"As you are Vulcan, it is understandible that you will have a harder time grasping such Human actions."

Spock seemed to suddenly stand straighter in pride and anger, it warred within him as he thought over JAMES words, perhaps he thought JAMES was calling him stupid. "How so?"

"Greeting vary between each individual. From handshakes to insults, and they vary even more when taking into context how close the greeter is to the greete and their past history. Vulcans use the T'al*." JAMES did so, Spock's hand returning the gesture without a thought. "I have never heard of an occasion in which a Vulcan greeted another in anything other than non-standard. Even family."

Spock nodded.

"Does this not confuse you often?" JAMES clarified, gesturing aorund the quad where many Human and non-humans mingled. High Fives, Hand shakes, Shoulder (and some non shoulder) slaps, wrestling.

"It is different, and I have grown accustomed to it, I have managed to not be insulted every time it is requested the same in me." JAMES watched Spock watch the cadets.

"You may return the T'al, they will not be insulted, you merely have to remind them that you are Vulcan and such gestures are not appropriate. Most do not recall that Vulcan's are touch sensitive."

Spock turned back to him, eyeing him in curiousity. "You do not normally speak this way with others?"

JAMES smirked, but noted that Spock had been watching him. He would analyze this bit of information later. "It is easier to speak to humans and for them to understand you if you speak like them, likewise, I must leave nothing out in my wording so that you may understand."

"A curious choice of words."

"My mentor explained to me, that Humans don't know what they want to say half the time, and the other half they don't know how to say it or are waiting for the right time."

"Are you implying that you yourself are not Human, Cadet Kirk?"

"Another helpful tidbit, Cadets rarely refer to each other as 'cadet', last names only with this lot, unless your friendly enough to be on first or they prefer it." He grinned walking away without answering.

His analysis came back. He shared at least five classes together, had sat through many of the same extra seminars, and Spock's corrosponding classes meant that they would have to pass each other once everyday for a class periods they did not share.

-.-.-.-

Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ Ã§Â³Âµ

-.-.-.-

A/N:

T'al: You know the hand greeting. I could be spelling it wrong, but right now it looks really awesome spelled that way (or that could be the coffee talking).


End file.
